digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoutmon
Shoutmon Shoutmon is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shout". It is a ferocious Digimon with extremely high aggressiveness due to its hot-blooded enthusiasm. However, it is friendly towards its comrades, and its friendship with other Digimon, surpassing species, can be deepened even further if they are recognized by Shoutmon. There is a unique feature to Shoutmon's singing that converts its passion to energy, and since Shoutmon won't give up fighting unless its passion disappears, this is the reason Shoutmon is said to be a ferocious Digimon with high aggressiveness. On one hand it seems ferocious, but on the other it is said to love music and songs, and it likes to hum songs with natural sounding background music like the sound of the wind, raindrops, the murmuring of a river, or the stirring of leaves on a tree. Because it can often become too enthusiastic in its song, accidentally letting off its "Soul Crusher" even though there aren't any enemies, it's probably safest to leave the spot at once if Shoutmon starts singing, so that it doesn't notice you. Shoutmon itself is said to have the mysterious trait of always having its MacField-brand mic in its possession, and a Shoutmon without the mic is not really a Shoutmon. It is said that a Shoutmon that has completely lost its mic will rapidly lose power from the shock of not being a Shoutmon anymore, and before long it will have wasted away. Therefore, you should never play a practical joke like hiding the mic. Incidentally, it can wield the mic as in bōjutsu, so it is excellent not only in scuffling matches but also in performances.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Shoutmon] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks * : Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. *'Soul Crusher': Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. *'Rowdy Rocker': Wields its mic as in bōjutsu. Shoutmon + Star Sword Shoutmon + Star Sword is an Enhancement Digimon whose name and design is derived from "Shoutmon plus Star Sword". It is Starmon and the Pickmons' . The saw-shaped blade is strong and boasts peerless firmness, so that it shreds the opponent when it cuts through them, inflicting massive damage. Because the wounds are completely ragged, it takes time for the opponent to recover from the damage of an ordinary attack, and they incur even greater damage. Also, because the united Pickmon can shift freely, it possesses not only firmness, but also a flexibility that allows it to bend like a willow branch and absorb impacts that are too strong. It can be said that the Star Sword has an appearance which embodies the strong ties of Starmon and the Pickmons' emotional bond.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/starsword/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Shoutmon + Star Sword] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Star Blade': Charges the Star Sword with flaming energy and then releases a cutting shock-wave of fire. Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon for this Digimon. |katakana=シャウトモン＋ドルルキャノン |japname= |image= |level= |attribute= |family= |type=Enhancement |from=Shoutmon + Dorulumon |to= |appears=Digimon Xros Wars |actors=Chika Sakamoto |partner= |cards= }} Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon is an Enhancement Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon plus Dorulumon Cannon". It is Dorulumon's and greatest Special Move, condensing and firing all the energy that it possesses. Because Dorulumon must concentrate on charging the energy, the cooperation of Shoutmon to take charge of sighting is essential in order to hit the target. Furthermore, while charging the energy, Dorulumon's defensive power goes down to zero, leaving it completely defenseless. It becomes absolutely essential at this time to have Shoutmon's aid in guarding it, and it can be said that this great technique can only be used when it has absolute trust in its partner.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/dorulucannon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks * Dorulu Cannon Shoutmon X2 Shoutmon X2 is an Enhancement Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Two". The of Ballistamon, who excels in defense, confers physical strength and defense several times over to itself by housing Shoutmon within, and furthermore, as a result of fusing the latent abilities of these two Digimon, it brings out many powerful Special Moves. Its Special Moves are full of variety, with close-combat attacks, beam attacks, and live ammunition attacks, and have a well-roundedness which can cope with anything from one-on-one combat to group battles, so that might is drawing more than enough from Ballistamon's latent abilities.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmonx2/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Shoutmon X2] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Mac Arrow' *'Horn Breaker DX': Breaks into enemy lines by hovering and sends opponents flying, opening a breach. This vital technique is an enhancement on Ballistamon's "Horn Breaker". *'Buddy Blaster': Converts its emotional strength to energy and fires it from its horn. It can only use this, its greatest Special Move, when it synchronizes the power of friendship between Shoutmon and Ballistamon. *'Arm Bunker': Charges energy into its arm. *'Optic Laser': Fires a laser from its eyes. *'Miya Vulcan' Shoutmon X2 Plus Shoutmon X2 Plus is a DigiXros of Shoutmon X2, ChibiKamemon, and the Star Axe. ChibiKamemon becomes a shell for Shoutmon X2's back. Like a turtle, Shoutmon X2 can retreat into the shell to avoid an attack, and can also breathe underwater. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Buddy Blaster': Converts its emotional strength to energy and fires it from its horn. Shoutmon X3 Shoutmon X3 is a Composition Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Three". It is a warrior called the , born from Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon's instinct for conflict and possessing the fundamental abilities of "Spirit, Skill, and Power" in great supply. Its motion is rich with maneuverability, and it makes sport of the enemy with its acrobatic movements. It appears slender and because its flexible body joints absorb and dissipate the force they receive, it possesses the ability to resist impacts. The V-character on its chest is an all-purpose weapon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmonx3/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Shoutmon X3] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Three Victorize': Fires a beam from the V-character on its chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. *'Three Impact' *'Victorize Boomerang': Detaches the V-character on its chest and throws it, using it as a gigantic boomerang instead of a sword. *'High Atmospheric Pressure': Sends foe into orbit using an uppercut with a spinning first. Shoutmon X4 Shoutmon X4 is a Composition Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Four". It is a miraculous form called the , born from Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and the Starmons' powerful desire to gain absolute victory. Its raison d'être is nothing but enforcing this conviction. That power is tremendous, and it isn't a mistake to count it as one of the strongest Digimon. Its main specialty is in battling on the ground.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmonx4/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Shoutmon X4] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks * Burning Star Crusher: Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. * Three Victorize: Strafes with a beam from the V-shaped armor on its chest. * Three Victorize Max Power: An enhanced version of Three Victorize in dazzling colors. * Three Impact: Uses a comeback punch that will find it a way out of any predicament. * High Atmospheric Pressure * Victorize Boomerang Attacks in Super Digica Taisen *'Burning Star Slasher' Shoutmon X4 Knight Shoutmon X4 Knight is the DigiXros form of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmons, Knightmon and PawnChessmons. In this form, Shoutmon X4 gains a cape with the Crest of Hope, Knightmon's shield with the Xros Heart logo, and the Star Sword is enhanced, resembling Knightmon's golden claymore with orange edges and Starmon sword-guard. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks * Burning Star Crusher Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Undubbed Category:Small Dragon Digimon Category:Digimon with no level Category:Digimon with no attribute